Honey, I Shrunk The Aliens
by KandiLips
Summary: When a curious Ben sets off Kevin's recently acquired "shrinking machine", he ends up shrinking Gwen, Kevin, Charmcaster, and Darkstar in the process. Will the four of them survive their new, dangerous, miniature environment? *MULTI-CHAPTER FIC* Gwevin!


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey, everyone! Okay, here's a whole new multi-chapter fanfic for you guys! It's about what happens when Gwen, Kevin, Charmcaster, and Darkstar get shrunk to bug-size after a little incident involving Ben. Gotta love that wacko brunette. And just HOW exactly does this amazingly crazy event come to occur? Well, you'll just have to find out for yourselves. Enjoy!**_

_**STANDARD DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Still not MOA. Darn-it!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nobody's POV:

"Touch my boyfriend again, and I swear, Charmcaster, I'll rip your head off." Gwen snarled viciously, her piercing gaze thoroughly infested with fury as she glared at the silver-maned witch. "And I _won't_ hold back."

Gwen and Kevin had successfully gotten themselves into a heck of a lot of trouble with Charmcaster and Darkstar; the two, horrid villains who had recently become official "partners-in-crime" together. Now the ultimate baddies were busy roaming the streets as a team; threatening anyone who crossed their path and making sure to strip their victims of everything and anything they owned.

_How romantic. _Gwen had first thought upon learning of this news, a thought that was soon washed away clean from her mind as her boyfriend was dragged into their little, perfectly-set trap, leaving only herself to save him from the super-evil duo.

"Yeah?" The icy woman sneered, her expression screaming murderous. "And you really believe I'm scared of you, Gwen?"

"You _should_ be if you value living." Kevin taunted wittily with a sly smirk from the other side of the room, earning himself a round of much-anticipated solid kicks to the gut from Darkstar. But he didn't care. In fact, he could care less. He couldn't just sit there, his hands and feet bound, while Gwen had all the fun. He _had_ to do something, make himself useful. He loved throwing mocking remarks at the villains. And plus, it really seemed to motivate Gwen to fight harder when she viewed the brutal punishment he received for his words. Okay, maybe a little _too much_...

"THAT'S IT!" The beyond infuriated red-head screeched, the color of her eyes burning to a bright, intensified fuchsia shade, her body shifting into Anodite form.

The form that could and would kick both Charmcaster's and Darkstar's alien butts up and outta there in a matter of milliseconds.

Kevin's work was done.

The ex-con snickered softly to himself, his eyes widening to enhance his ability of enjoying the unfolding show of violence. If only the dark-haired teen had a bag of popcorn at that exact moment, he'd have been all set. And his mind began running through what he _knew_ was about to happen:

First, Gwen would beat the malevolent villains senseless, teaching them an insanely painful lesson that he'd be sure to enjoy watching.

Secondly, she'd free Kevin, making sure to rub the whole situation of "her saving his bad-boy butt" in his face until he'd start screaming with anguish.

And then finally, they'd both go home; maybe making a quick stop at Mr. Smoothies to buy some drinks, but definitely not the overly-poisonous ones that Ben always consumed and made Kevin so sure that the brunette was obsessed with trying to commit suicide.

But did these events really occur as Kevin thought that they would?

Nope.

* * *

At a different location but at the exact same time as all of this, Ben Tennyson was at Kevin's garage; sick with a nasty head cold and fully wrapped up in his miserable self-pity as he lay sprawled out on the couch, a massive box of tissues in his white-knuckled fists. And of course, he had absolutely nothing better to do than to watch old, soap opera re-runs on TV. In fact, Ben found that sick people needed television so badly, and craved it _so _much, that they would go to ultimate extremes just to find one.

For instance, _himself_. The boy had crawled on his bare hands and knees halfway through Bellwood _just_ to find a working TV, as his own one was badly smashed and broken due to a certain, unmentionable, recent incident involving Humungasaur. But now, there the emerald-eyed teen was, so sick he could barely speak and watching the only thing on television that wasn't Elmo: soap operas.

Because Ben _HATED _Elmo. Loathed him. The furry, dwarf-sized monster reminded him too much of his equally red-haired cousin. No, Ben didn't hate Gwen- he could never. But he hated how she always went out of her way to teach him something, to act like she knew everything. _Just_ like Elmo did. Because Elmo, was a know-it-all. A teeny-weeny, pathetic... _know-it-all._ And every time Ben watched the show, he always felt that in some way, shape or form, the fuzzy Sesame Street creature was trying to make him feel like an idiot. Like a dumb, little three year old. Sometimes, he just didn't get it. Did Elmo get any _enjoyment_ out of making people feel that way? Did he like to make his viewers feel insignificant and unintelligible in comparison to his vain self?

Just the thought of it made Ben want to slug something so hard, he'd probably break his hand in the process.

So, short story very _long. _The kid despised Elmo, so instead, he was watching soap operas. Ones that made him gag with disgusting boredom every now and then and almost fall sound asleep with his face deep in his piping-hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. And the whole time the boy went through this sheer torture, he only knew one, single thing: he had absolutely nothing better to do.

This... was his life. _Be jealous._

Fortunately enough for Ben, though, the soap opera began to liven up dramatically when the show introduced new characters: two old ladies who just adored participating in back to back violent, granny smack-downs with each other that were so intense, the brunette was positive that the show needed a new, stricter rating. And definitely a new, more-sane producer and an on-set hospital filled with ice packs. 'Cause granny A and granny B easily had the skills of at least forty Dwayne "The Rock" Johnsons. _Each. _

Our favorite hero had just gotten around to watching round eleven of this horrifying, old-timer showdown when he glimpsed something, out of the corner of his eye. Something... sparkly.

A very bright, red light, by the looks of things, one that kept blinking on and off... on and off...

And it successfully followed an irritating, repetitive pattern with its never-to-cease blinking; one that Ben just couldn't seem to ignore and that annoyed him so much, it was driving him completely insane. He couldn't take it anymore. He _had_ to investigate.

Moaning and clutching his head as he jolted up-right too speedily, the green-eyed brunette stumbled into the other room, his body shaking with unsteadiness.

Upon reaching the room, Ben instantaneously found the source of the blinking:

A big, clunky-looking machine just plopped in the middle of the small room, looking very out of place and science-fiction-like. Ben whistled in surprise and quickly scrambled over to study the massive device. Once the boy got closer, he could clearly see the circular, bright, flashing light that he had snatched a look at before, which he now realized was, in fact, a button. A big, shiny, red button with a note attached to it that read: "Do Not Push" in Kevin's handwriting. So now, of course, after reading that certain note, the brunette's temptation to push the button was _so _much more powerful than before; devouring his common sense and overwhelming his mind.

He just _had_ to push it.

He didn't care about the consequences.

Pausing for dramatic effect, even though that was completely idiotic because no one was there to watch his actions, Ben slowly outstretched his arm, placing his pointer finger calmly over the button, then, pushing it sluggishly against the button, and... click!

The temptation was over. He had pushed the button.

Sending himself a subconscious, relieved half-smile, the teen then trudged back into the other room to jump back down on the couch, his body relaxed and his mind happy.

Because pushing the button to Ben was _so_ worth the risk.

Even though the boy didn't have the slightest clue of what horrible thing he had just done.

* * *

Gwen snarled with frustration as Charmcaster dodged her again, but she felt a deep pleasure inside her as she viewed the witch's fearful expression increasing in terror with every passing second of the fight. Because both of them knew that soon, Gwen would have her, and there was nothing Charmcaster could do about it. The girl already had defeated Darkstar; his bent-over form curled up in pain on the sidelines, where Kevin averted his eyes every now and then from the fight just to burst into laughter at the sight of the crumpled, injured villain he loathed so much.

And Gwen almost had both scoundrels down on the pavement. The brutal red-head had Charmcaster cornered; an endlessly-tall, concrete wall stood strong behind the silver-haired woman's back as she struggled to battle her way out.

But there would be no escape. Soon, she'd be defeated by Gwen... again. Charmcaster knew it would only be a matter of minutes, now.

How wrong she was in thinking that.

Because straight out of nowhere, a large, cyclone-type wind came gusting down around the four, knocking both Gwen and Charmcaster down to the concrete in mere milliseconds.

And they all watched with wide, horror-struck gazes as the cyclone narrowed in on them, pulling them down into a cold, pitch-black abyss that lay below their feet, momentarily knocking out their vision and senses...

* * *

Startled, Gwen gasped as she regained consciousness and bolted up-right, her confused, emerald eyes meeting Kevin's.

"Wh... wh... where...? Where are we?" She stammered, flipping back her scarlet hair as she gazed up at her surroundings in utmost shock.

It was the weirdest looking world she had ever seen. Humongous plants that seemed very much like wide-spread, towering blades of grass shot up into the exceedingly distant blue sky at shocking elevations of hundreds of feet. The ground consisted of massive boulders, wood chips the size of two-story houses, and the most ginormous acorns she had ever seen, or even dreamed of. Everything was so, so strange, her mind almost couldn't process it all. It was... bewildering.

"What planet are we on?" Gwen added quickly, her eyes darting in frantic circles all around her.

Kevin sighed, sullenly holding up the battered test mechanism that had been activated by Ben's little button-pressing incident. The very button that had belonged to the large, "shrinking machine" Kevin had recently gotten for a bunch of alien tech. Because with just the press of a button, Ben had shrunk them all; as he had triggered the test mechanism to actuate and shrink everything within twenty feet of it, just like it was supposed to do.

The dark-haired teen just shook his head, nearly speechless with astonishment. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He mumbled truthfully, his eyes just staring down at the device in his grasp.

"Try me." The red-head arched an eyebrow, her mouth frowning as she carefully scrutinized her boyfriend's expression.

"_Earth_." Kevin exhaled deeply, his black eyes glancing up to meet Gwen's shocked ones.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE ENDING:**_

_**'Kay! That's all I have for now! Review and let me know if you loved it, hated it, kinda liked it, or wanted to just plain-out smack Ben for being such an idiot. Haha, I know I did when I wrote this. Doesn't mean I don't love him, though. I mean, Ben is Ben. There's simply nothing you can do about it. Alright, see you guys soon! Later! **_


End file.
